


One Man's Monstrosity is Another Man's Majesty.

by AetherBunny



Series: Eldrich is My Middle Name [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil is Inhuman, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, self conscious cecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherBunny/pseuds/AetherBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More ideas on the manifestation of the one and only Cecil. He has some self esteem issues this round, but Carlos is there to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Man's Monstrosity is Another Man's Majesty.

Cecil had always been embarrassed by his horns. Laughed at in school for the way they wrapped around his ears, thick and sturdy like a ram's. They were awful and unnatural, people still stared at him, whispered about him like he couldn't hear them. He even tried to remove them once, needless to say it didn't go very well. He still has a nick in one of them from the file. 

He'd rather stay in the nice safe sound booth where nobody can see him. This is why he's glad Carlos has never gotten a good look at him. Only a glimpse maybe as Cecil was near the back of the curious onlookers during the science team's welcome to Night Vale. Even if he did see him he certainly had no reason to connect the voice of Night Vale to the big-horned freak.

Sure Carlos called him, but as far as he knew Carlos could not see him through the phone like a few of the kids at Big Rico's.

Then, one evening, it happened. 

"I'll come by to show you, if that's alright?"

What was he supposed to say, no? Miss the chance to be up close and breathe the same immediate air as the one and only Carlos. Why, if there is another matter storm they might even become fused for a short while (he really embarrassed himself with that thought).

It would be okay, Carlos is a good person and a man of science. He would not laugh or gawk or call him names behind his back. Right? Right. Breathe deep Cecil, Carlos was not far away when he called. 

The door-breeze, Carlos was here. He straightened himself up and went to greet his guest. 

"Cecil you'd never believe it, the clocks! Look at this gray material!" He held up a zip-lock bag with something that looked like a hair ball. He was a flurry of activity, chattering away gesturing wildly in Cecil's living room. He stopped himself suddenly. Here it comes, Cecil braces himself.

"I'm sorry. I just came in here like gangbusters. It's nice to meet you in person I'm Carlos." He extended a hand. 

"Cecil," he reached out to return the gesture.

"I, um, like your show. I'm able to listen to it some nights." Cecil thinks he looks sweet when he blushes, but he does not allow himself to enjoy it. He braces himself for what he knows will come next.

"You have a wonderful voice." This is not what Cecil expects, he was right about Carlos, unless he just cannot come up with something to say about the elephant in the room. 

"Thank you." his response is equally as shy.

Carlos initiates conversation again, but not about the clocks. They wind up talking for hours, about everything and nothing. They laughed together, at one point through a helpless wheeze Carlos reached out and touched his arm. It was magical.

"Oh! I had better be going! I have to get up early tomorrow to try and catch the sunrise." 

Cecil whispered a quiet curse.

"Um, before I go, I have a confession." Carlos was blushing again, Cecil tensed. "I didn't really need to come over here and talk about the clocks."

"Oh?"

"I really just wanted to meet you, put a face to that voice." He ducked his head a little. Here comes the disappointment, maybe Cecil could beat him to the punch.

"I'm sorry then. I don't -"

"Sorry for what?" Carlos, angels protect him, really looked confused.

"Sorry I'm like this." 

"I still don't know what you're talking about Cecil, there is nothing wrong with you. I've heard of Fauns before. I mean if that's what you identify as, I don't mean to assume."

"It's okay, that's what I've always called me." He looked down at his hooves.

"Cecil, what's wrong? You can tell me."

"It's my horns, they're supposed to be cute little velvety nubs. Instead I have these monstrosities." He shook his head causing his slender ears to flop back and forth. 

"I think they're majestic, they give you gravitas." Carlos offered with such sincerity.

"You're very kind, but you can be honest with me."

"I mean it Cecil. I think they're great, and anybody who says otherwise can go to the dog park!" He covered his mouth after his forbidden exclamation and blushed again, Cecil drank it up. 

Of course Carlos didn't care, he was magnificent, and just because Cecil didn't like them today, and maybe he wouldn't like them tomorrow, didn't mean he wouldn't like them some day. Because if Carlos liked them they had to be pretty great.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you just imagine how sweet a faun Cecil would make? With his fuzzy legs and little hoovies? I don't think he would wear pants, but I do think he'd occasionally gnaw on nature, leaves, weeds, twigs...


End file.
